Chain of Command
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Why can't Tony and Abby join Jethro and Jack for Labor Day?   This is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Ultimatum

Ultimatum

"Why can't we go?" Abby demanded once again, following closely on Jethro's heels as he moved from the living room into the kitchen.

"Abbs," he spoke patiently, "We have been over this- more than once, in fact. You and Tony aren't going, and that's final."

Abby's response was interrupted when Tony jogged downstairs and joined in the conversation. "Boss, you still haven't given us a good reason. Why can't Abby and I go to Stillwater for the Labor Day weekend, too? Your dad wouldn't mind, and we'd have fun."

Jethro was beginning to lose his temper. "You aren't going and that's final. I am going alone, and the two of you are staying here, or spending the time at your own places. That's it. I don't want to hear any more about Stillwater."

"You still didn't give us a good reason," pointed out Abby, deciding to throw caution to the wind and poke the bear further.

"In fact, you didn't give us any explanation at all as to why we can't go," Tony persisted. For good measure, he added, "Didn't you see _Home Alone_, Boss? There's no telling what could happen to the Baby Girl and me if left to our own devices! Wouldn't you feel bad if we got hurt or someone broke in and kidnapped us?"

"Right," Abby added. "So why can't we go?"

Jethro felt a headache starting. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then raised his voice and snapped, "Because I said so, that's why! Both of you look at me right this second."

Abby and Tony obeyed, and Gibbs narrowed his gaze at the pair.

"Let me say this one last time, then if I have to repeat myself after this, both of you are going to be sitting at home until the Friday afternoon that begins the Labor Day holiday. I don't mean enjoying yourselves, either. I mean upstairs in your rooms. You two were not invited to Stillwater, and you are not joining me on the trip. Now, both of you close your mouths and go watch television or find something to do. The conversation is finished." With that, he grabbed his cup of coffee and headed down the steps to the basement.

Tony and Abby raised their eyebrows at each other and smirked, then headed into the living room to plan.

The three of them had become a family by default, accidentally, but still a family. They worked together at NCIS, and most afternoons and nights were spent at the house of Gibbs, where Gibbs ruled and looked out for them at the same time. Though both had their own places, they rarely went there, but each had bedrooms filled with their belongings at their boss- and surrogate parent's- house. Their affection for him was genuine and obvious, and strangers often took them for father and son and daughter.

That showdown between them over Stillwater was on Monday.

Friday evening Jethro pulled into the driveway of his childhood home and cut off the engine, sitting just a second to take in the familiar sights. This was his first home, the house he grew up in with his parents, and now was solely the home of his father, Jackson Gibbs.

He grabbed his overnight bag from the backseat and headed in, determined to have a good weekend for his dad's sake. The two men had come through a rocky few years in their relationship, and were trying their best to mend the hurts and tighten the parent- child bond.

Jackson was thrilled at the visit, and greeted his son warmly, instructing him to get settled, then come down to visit before a late supper. Gibbs did, and came downstairs feeling relaxed and actually looking forward to a quiet few days.

He and his dad spent the next hour with Jethro explaining the intricacies of his job as they sipped cups of coffee. Jackson had visited NCIS, and wanted to know more about his son's day to day workplace activities.


	2. Subterfuge

Subterfuge

An hour or so later, their conversation was interrupted by the loud noise of slamming car doors in the driveway outside, and both men stood and made their way through the kitchen. The kitchen door flew open and Abby and Tony burst in, smiling and carrying overnight bags themselves.

Abby launched herself at Jack and embraced him before Gibbs even realized the two were really there before him. It took him a moment to recover his equilibrium.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded, his voice rising with each syllable of his question.

Tony handed Jack a beautifully wrapped gift and hugged him with one arm. Then both Abby and Tony stationed themselves behind Jack and smiled innocently at their boss.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in the stare that usually stopped them in their tracks. They exchanged quick glances and aligned themselves more compactly behind Jack.

Jack chided his son as he felt the two using him for protective cover, "Leroy, that's enough! Don't yell at these kids again. I invited them here."

"You?" Jethro replied incredulously.

"That's right, I invited them. They called Monday and asked if they could join you and I told them to come right up. They are my guests, and I am glad that they made it. There is plenty of room, and no reason for them not to be here for a visit, Son."

The two criminals smiled sweetly at Gibbs, and Abby even batted her eyes.

Jethro glared at the two and debated turning them around for home, but then shook his head in resignation. "When we get home, you two are going to get..."

Jack interrupted firmly, "No, Son, you are not going to punish them. I wanted them here, and am glad they felt close enough as family to ask. Now hush, and go sit in the living room. You two kids go put your things away. Your rooms are upstairs, either side of Leroy's, and down the hall from mine. I left lamps on for you. Get settled, and then come on down for supper. You must be hungry."

"Yes sir," Tony replied, grabbing Abby by the hand. Starting out of the kitchen meant going past their boss, though. Both of them backed out facing Jethro, making sure that they stayed out of arm's reach.

Jack laughed out loud at the antics, and then went to finish supper.

When everyone gathered in the kitchen to eat, Jack asked, "Well, can I open my present now?"

Abby retrieved it from the counter and handed it over, and they all watched as Jack unwrapped it, and then murmured, "Oh my goodness, will you look at this?"

Gibbs moved closer to look and Abby and Tony exchanged glances. Jack looked up, "This is a wonderful gift, you two. When did you take it?"

Tony went over and pointed to the photo, a candid shot of Jethro and Jackson, both laughing. The two guests had gotten it enlarged to a beautiful eight by ten, and then had it professionally framed. It was a great picture. "See, this is the last time you visited Washington. It was snowing, and we were all outside. Abby was throwing a snowball at me and missed, and it hit our neighbour instead. Boss said it was ok, that that guy was a horrible neighbour and deserved to be smacked, and everyone laughed. I thought it was a great shot of both of you."

Jack was clearly touched, and they could tell that Gibbs liked the gift as well.

Thirty minutes later the four were finishing steaming plates of beef stew and homemade rolls. Tony had gotten everyone laughing over a college story during the meal, and when the table quieted, Abby spoke excitedly.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack-" she punctuated her need for his attention by leaning over and putting her hand on his arm. "I bet you have some really good stories about Gibbs when he was growing up!"

Tony joined in with delight, "Oh, yeah, Jack please- tell us some stories about him!"

Gibbs held up his hand to put a stop to that idea and answered firmly, "He most certainly will not. There is nothing you two need to know."

Tony and Abby looked at him in horror, then at each other, and then in tandem, turned back to Jack.

"Oh, please, please, please..." Abby started, and Tony interrupted.

"We are great listeners, and we know you are a great storyteller."

"Well," Jack spoke, rubbing his chin, "I'll tell you what. How about you two clean up the kitchen for me and then get yourselves ready for bed, and we'll spend the evening in the living room by the fire. How does that sound?"

The two jumped up immediately and Abby ran around the table and kissed Jack on the cheek. Tony snatched the plate out from under Gibbs as the man was still trying to eat, and Abby grabbed so many dishes off the table so quickly that Jack amended, "Now I meant we'd do all this if no dishes got broken." Both nodded and slowed down a bit.

Gibbs stood up and shook his head. He met his father's gaze, and they left the kitchen together.

"Let's go up, too, Son, and get our nightclothes on. Then we can come down, build a fire, and just enjoy ourselves. It's already cold here, and it will be nice. It's been a long time since I've entertained company in front of the fire."

Jethro resigned himself, not willing to lessen his father's happiness, and did as his father suggested. He could tell that his dad was really enjoying the younger people, and he didn't really want to spoil his happiness. He also was well aware that Tony and Abby were in ecstasy, and he liked seeing them have the chance to laugh and have fun for a change. They dealt with the dark side of mankind too often at NCIS. However, he had no intention of letting their dishonesty and trickery go unpunished, but that could be addressed at a later time.


	3. Story Time

Storytime

Sometime later Jack, wrapped in a light flannel blanket, sat in the hand built rocking chair with his feet propped on the accompanying stool. He stopped abruptly in the middle of a story and took in the scene before him. His son reclined on the sofa across from him, feet propped on the ottoman in front of him, and the most relaxed expression on his face than his father had seen in years. Tony and Abby were settled on a quilt on the floor in front of Jethro, Tony on his side propped on an elbow on one side of Gibbs, and Abby on her stomach with her chin propped in her folded arms. All three were listening intently, and Jack felt a rush of gratitude for the companionship, and the family before him. Gathering his thoughts, he concluded the story.

There were immediate pleas for another one, but he announced his intention to head to the kitchen to make cocoa. Tony jumped up to help, and Abby used the break to make a bathroom visit.

Jack returned with a large bowl of buttery popcorn and napkins. Tony followed a minute later with a tray carrying four steaming cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, and set the tray on the coffee table.

Tony backed up and tripped over Abby, who had moved to help herself to popcorn. She scowled and reached up to pinch him on the leg. Tony yelped.

Gibbs volleyed an immediate reprimand. "Apologize at once, Abbs! You know that was an accident."

Abby started to protest, thought better of it, then hissed, "Sorry, klutz, get out of the way next time-"

"That doesn't do it for me, young lady. If you don't change that attitude, you are going upstairs right now." Gibbs sat up and leaned down to make his point.

"Okay, okay," she amended quickly, not willing to miss the fun. "I am sorry, Tony. You were doing something nice and I was acting nasty."

Tony smirked in reply, "Apology accepted-"

Abby looked at Gibbs. He nodded and settled back against the cushions, and she began passing out the mugs of cocoa.

Jack watched the exchange with pleasure. It hadn't taken him more than a minute, once he first met Tony and Abby, to realize they were the two who had saved his son's sanity and kept him going. He began another story, and was amused anew at their delight in hearing everything Leroy Jethro, especially if it involved Jethro disobeying rules and in trouble.

Thirty minutes later Tony rearranged himself, kicking Abby in the process. She pushed his leg away, but he pushed back. Gibbs leaned down and slapped Tony's leg without uttering a sound, and Tony looked up with a hurt expression. Abby smirked at him, and Tony smirked back. Waiting a couple of minutes more, he looked up to check his Boss. Gibbs was listening to his father's story, but had his eyes closed. Tony kicked her again, deliberately, and she squealed in response.

"Tony, get up here!" Gibbs demanded, not opening his eyes.

"Boss, I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not telling you again- get up here right now."

Tony huffed, but got up, then threw himself into one of the cushions by Jethro. "Ok, I'm here."

"Good, now don't get up."

Tony puffed out his lip in a pout and Abby stuck her tongue out at him. Jack began another story, and as Tony immersed himself in it, he settled himself to prop against his boss. Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him against him. Abby scooted herself back to the sofa and rested her head against Jethro's knees, watching Jack wide eyed as he embellished the current story with vivid detail.

Twenty minutes later Jack's voice finally began to give. He took an appraising look at the trio and ordered, "Ok, bedtime everyone-"

Tony and Abby both sat up with horror, not sure what time it was, but not ready to leave the storytelling. They were in their element.

"I'm not sleepy at all," she reassured Jack with a smile.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "We're not tired at all, not yet. Maybe in an hour or two..."

Gibbs sat up as well and ordered, "Bed- now- don't say another word, either one of you."

Knowing from experience not to argue, they sighed in resignation and stood up and stretched. Abby ran to Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack looked pointedly at his son. "I said bedtime."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, "I told them, Dad, they're going."

"I meant you, too, Son."

That got a response. Gibbs opened his mouth in surprise, but his father held up his hand to stop him. "Go to bed, Son, you're tired, and it's been a long day." His father met his gaze and nodded, and Gibbs gave up and stood, as well. Tony and Abby had watched the exchange with delight, and were still smiling as they made their way up the stairs.


	4. Jethro and Tony

Jethro and Tony

The next morning everyone stumbled into the kitchen by eight showered and dressed, and Jack served a breakfast of blueberry muffins and scrambled eggs. Over coffee he addressed the younger two.

"I would love to show you around here, but I also know that you work hard and you need this to be a vacation. So why don't you two just relax and hang out for the day?"

Before they could answer, Jethro asked, "What are you going to do today, Dad?"

"I really don't have any big plans, Son."

Abby raised her hand eagerly and Jack smiled. "Yes, Abby"

"Could you tell me how to get to that Childrens' Museum you talked about last night? It

would be fun to visit. I love museums."

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell you what- why don't you and I spend the day together seeing some of the local sites, like the museum, and leave the boys to themselves? Would that be agreeable?"

Abby looked immediately to Gibbs and he nodded his consent. She jumped up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'll be ready in half an hour." With that, she ran up the stairs.

Tony looked excitedly at his boss. Jethro smiled back at him, genuinely glad that he would have a chance to spend some recreational time with his senior field agent. "Ok, Tony, it looks like you and I are going to have to fend for ourselves today. Why don't we go make our way to the workshop out back and do some woodworking?"

Tony's smile evaporated and he answered hesitantly. "I don't know how to do that, Boss. You're an expert, and I've never even built anything, to tell you the truth. I'll just stay inside here and catch up on some movies or some reading."

Gibbs stood up and squeezed Tony's shoulder. "That's why I'm going to teach you, Son. Dad told me last night that he stocked up on supplies of wood this week, because he knew I'd want to get out there."

Turning to his father, he asked, "Do you want us to make supper, Dad? We can fend for ourselves for lunch. I wouldn't mind some of that leftover stew."

Jack nodded. "I've got a whole pan of lasagna in the refrigerator, all ready made, but it needs to cook. There's some garlic bread in the bread box and salad fixings in the refrigerator, too. Why don't we plan an early supper, at 6, since these kids of yours like to be entertained with stories in front of the fire before bedtime?"

Tony and Abby both laughed at that.

Gibbs smiled. "That sounds like a plan, Dad." Leaning over, he kissed his father gently on the head, and Jack reached up and covered his son's hand with his own.

Tony could barely contain his delight at being the sole recipient of Jethro's attention for the day, nor could Abby hide her glee that she and Jack were headed for the sites. Fifteen minutes later Tony and Gibbs waved good bye to Abby and Jack as they backed out of the driveway in Jack's sturdy truck.

Gibbs looked at Tony appraisingly and motioned for him to follow into the back yard and property. Entering the workshop, Tony had a flash of recognition. Gibbs had modelled most of his basement after this work area. The tools were arranged in a very familiar way, some in tool boxes and some hanging from pegboards, and the shelves and worktable were situated as Jethro's were in Washington. The only difference was the absence of a boat.

Tony leaned against the worktable and smiled shyly at his boss. "You know, you go ahead and make something. I really don't know how to work any of those tools and I don't want to mess up anything. I'll just watch you, Boss."

Ignoring Tony's request, Gibbs grinned and ordered, "Pull those two stools over here to the table. You and I are going to build something together, and I want you to choose what it's going to be. How about a bookcase? The ones you have are falling apart."

Tony started to contradict him, but Jethro held up a hand for silence. "Yes, they are, too, and those crates you are using for the overflow books are nearly in splinters."

Tony nodded sheepishly and Gibbs continued. "Then again, I was thinking that you might like a dvd center to hold all those movies of yours. Everytime I go to your apartment I find them in stacks everywhere. So I was thinking, we could make one like a bookcase, but with slots to slide in the dvds on the shelves, or with doors if you prefer. What do you think?"

Tony nodded gratefully. Gibbs showed him several varieties of wood and discussed the pros and cons of each selection. Tony settled on pine and the two began to work. Gibbs was a patient teacher, and very encouraging, and Tony responded to the positive guidance. By the time they ate lunch they had a rough version of the dvd center built, and they spent the rest of the afternoon sanding and varnishing it until it was a true work of art.

It was a proud, but exhausted, Tony who carried the creation into the house to show Jack and Abby the minute they got back. Gibbs watched him examine and touch the piece over and over, and he revelled in his protoge's excitement. As he started on supper Gibbs felt a pang of guilt when he considered that he could have have taught Tony some woodworking basics years before. It had not been hidden from him that Tony thought the world of him, and loved spending time with him. He sighed, then called Tony away from his masterpiece to help him with the meal. Tony left it reluctantly, but when he finally joined Gibbs, his happiness was contagious and Gibbs found himself immersed in laughter.


	5. Jack and Abby

Jack and Abby

Jack and Abby had spent the afternoon in a different way. As they left the main street of Stillwater, Jack looked at her speculatively and asked, "How would you feel about company for our museum trip?"

Abby was immediately interested. "Who do you have in mind? We can't go back for Tony, that's a definite no go, 'cause I can tell you right now he will not give up the chance of spending the day with Gibbs."

Jack grinned and shook his head. "No, not Tony and not Jethro, but some others would make great travel companions. There's a family a few miles out from here going through really rough times, the Larsens. They have three kids. Money is tight, and I'll bet my bottom dollar those children never get to visit a museum, and I am pretty sure they haven't been on a fun excursion for some time. That's your decision, though. I don't mind either way, if we just go ourselves, or invite them, as well."

"No," Abby exclaimed, "absolutely no- we can't ignore those kids. Will they want to go, though, and will the parents mind?"

Jack smiled at her generosity. "The parents are good, hard working people, but they don't have the income to give the kids the fun extras. I think they will be agreeable."

Ten minutes later they pulled up to a clean yard and weather beaten wooden house. Abby watched Jack interact with the family who greeted them, and suspected that he had contributed both his time and his money to them throughout the year. This was solidified when Mrs. Larsen, the mother, pulled Abby close and said, "You know, if it hadn't been for your grandfather, we would all be on the streets right now. He helped us to hold onto our home, and he paid our electric bills and bought us groceries until my husband found a job. He'd been laid off for four months, and we had nothing in savings to get us through." Abby's eyes filled with tears at the woman's sincere gratitude, but she didn't correct the misconception that Mrs. Larsen thought Jack was her grandfather.

Half an hour later they left, with three young children accompanying them. The oldest, Ryan, was ten, and he told Abby he wanted to be a race car driver when he grew up, and participate in all of the Nascar events. The younger two were fraternal eight year old twins, a girl and a boy. The girl, Allison, complimented Abby on her jewellery and clothes, and the boy, Greg, shyly confided that he liked animals and wanted to be either a veterinarian or an animal trainer when he grew up.

The three were well behaved, and followed instructions and stayed close to Jack and Abby at the museum. Abby loved the museum, because it was such fun to watch the kids participate in the hands on activities offered, and she was excited that science was represented with some neat experiments the kids could conduct. They had a great time. Jack and Abby insisted on purchasing souvenirs for the three to take home, and maintained the children had to select their choices. The three were a bit shy about having someone buy for them, but Jack and Abby were firm.

They decided to make the rest of the day a continuance of a fun adventure, and found a Chuck e Cheese so that they kids could eat, then use tokens to play games. This was a hit with them, since they'd never been in Chuck e Cheese, and had longed to go. Somehow, Jack and Abby had guessed that.

While the kids played Jack sent Abby to find coffee and bring it back with a local paper. When she returned they looked up local movie theatres, then called the kids over to vote on an afternoon film. After much debate, _How to Train Your Dragon_ won, and the group finished the remnants of their meal and then made their way to the cinema. It was a hit with all three children, who were glued in their seats so as not to miss a minute of the action. Jack and Abby found that they had enjoyed it, as well. All five of them exited laughing and comparing their favourite scenes.

Jack pointed down the street. "Hey, troops, I see a bookstore and a grocery down there, and I need both. Get a move on, and let's go see what's new in the reading world."

Everyone buckled seat belts quickly, then piled out even faster at the bookstore. There the children were turned loose to pick out one book each to be purchased, and Jack and Abby went from child to child helping each one to find something enjoyable. After nearly an hour's search, Greg was clutching an animal encyclopaedia, beautifully bound, and well illustrated. Allison had the latest Nancy Drew book, and confided that she had read thirteen of the mysteries thus far, and wanted to be a private investigator. Ryan's choice was a biography of Dale Earnhart, which he started reading the minute they were back in the car.

Jack turned to Abby, who was writing in the card she had purchased, "I need to get some things at the grocery, but hate to interrupt them when they are so engrossed." He waved towards the back where all three had their heads bent over their new books.

"Go ahead, and I'll sit here with them," Abby suggested.

So Jack left, and while he was gone the children took turns reading out loud to Abby from their books. They were all good readers, and very intelligent. Allison explained that either their mom or dad read out loud to them after supper every night. Abby was touched with their innocence and the strength of their family and her heart went out to them for their circumstances.

Jack returned with a cart piled high with bag after bag of groceries, and the children jumped out to help him load them. The trip back to the Larsen home was loud and full of laughter, since Abby had everyone singing chorus after chorus of one song after another. Mrs. Larsen came down the drive when she heard the truck come to a stop, and the kids surrounded her, talking all at once. Jack interrupted and ordered the children to transfer all the groceries to the house, and there was a sudden silence as the family realized Jack was making sure they didn't go hungry for the next month. Mrs. Larsen turned to Abby and whispered, "You see what I mean? Your grandfather is a good man, Honey. There is nothing we can do to ever repay his kindness."

Abby's eyes filled and she replied, "That he is, that he is." Leaning back into the truck she pulled out the card she'd bought earlier, now sealed and addressed to Mrs. Larsen. Holding it out, she said, "This is from me, for allowing me to borrow your kids for the day. I can't remember how long it's been since I had so much fun with such a great group of kids!" She hugged the woman, smiled, and then climbed back into the vehicle.

Mrs. Larsen opened the card and read the message Abby had written inside, and ran her fingers over the hundred dollars in cash Abby had included. She was overwhelmed.


	6. Family Fireplace

Family Fireplace

Jack joined Abby a minute later and they waved their good byes to the family as they pulled out of the driveway. Then they were off, headed towards, instead of away from, Stillwater. The trip back was nearly silent, as both mentally reviewed the day's highlights. Arriving home Jack smiled conspiratorially at Abby and asked, "Was it worth it?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically but didn't speak, scared that she would start crying at any moment. It had been an incredibly emotional experience.

Gibbs and Tony were in the kitchen when they returned, and Abby went immediately to Jethro. He glanced at her face and pulled her over into a hug. She started babbling about the day's events as she and Jack washed their hands, then Jack went over to station himself by Tony, who was chopping vegetables for the salad. Tony was as excited as Abby was, and enthusiastically recounted his project with Jethro. As soon as the salad was finished he eagerly called to Jack and Abby to follow him into the living room where he had put the dvd case in a place of honour in the centre of the room. Abby laughed in sheer delight, just because she was so happy that Tony was so happy. Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched as Tony pointed out all the detail, and when Tony turned and saw him watching, Jethro felt a rush of paternal pride. Tony's enthusiasm was contagious.

At supper Jack and Abby told them about their adventures in babysitting, and the conversation moved from person to person. The dinner was delicious, and everyone asked for seconds, and then Abby and Tony requested thirds. Jack ordered the younger two to clean up the kitchen again, but then allowed them to talk him into another night of storytelling. He and Gibbs talked softly in the living room as they drank coffee and waited for the other two to join them.

"Son, I can see definitely why you are so fond of those two."

"Yeah, Dad, but it scares me some times. I know that they see me as a father figure and that is a heavy responsibility. I didn't ask for it." Gibbs stressed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure, Dad!" he sputtered. "I think I would know if I'd told them they could treat me as a father."

"Hmm... I see. So, they have managed to move into your house without your knowledge, and they just follow yours rules, outside of the office, because they love rules?"

"No, but..."

"No, Leroy, the answer is that you care for them as deeply as they do for you. They do consider you a parent- that is undeniable. But it is also absolutely true that you treat them like a son and daughter. "

Jethro suddenly held up a finger to interrupt his dad and motioned for silence. They sat a second, and then came the unmistakeable sound of water being sprayed somewhere other than the sink and two voices rising in pitch.

"Stop, Abby, I'm sopping wet! This is not slip and slide!" Tony yelped.

"You stop first! I've got bubbles all over me!" Abby giggled in reply.

Jethro pinched the bridge of his nose and then whistled loudly. A sudden silence was the result, and he called out, "Come here, right now!"

A second later Tony and Abby made their way to the doorway, definitely a bit bedraggled. Both were wet in splotches and had mounds of dishwashing bubbles clinging to them.

Jack stifled a laugh, and Jethro narrowed his eyes at Tony and Abby. "I had better not hear any more about bubbles or water whatsoever. Finish cleaning up the kitchen, and I mean the floor, too, and wherever else you sprayed water and bubbles, then get upstairs and shower and put on something dry. We don't need Tony getting congested and sick, and he's standing there dripping."

They turned around to follow his orders and Jack smirked, "Do you want me to go back over that parent part, Leroy?"

The evening progressed the way it had the night before, except that all of them were physically tired from the day's activities. Abby propped herself against Gibbs on the sofa while Tony and Jack took charge of the hot chocolate and popcorn.

This time, though, Jethro started narrating a story about his first months as a Marine. He gave them a spot on imitation of his first drill sergeant, then interesting descriptions of fellow troops.

When he finally finished his tale, his father spoke up. "You know, Son, that is the most I have ever gotten from you about your first months in the Service."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

Tony looked from one to the other and declared, "All right, if you want a laugh, let me tell you about my first days in law enforcement." Then he was off and running with one hilarious anecdote after another that had all three listeners laughing until the tears came.

Finally Jack put up a hand. "Whoa, you've got to stop, Son. I'm afraid my poor old heart can't take too much more excitement."

With that they lapsed into a few minutes of recovery, catching their breaths and calming down after the excitement of Tony's narratives.

Finally, Jackson spoke. "All right, what we need now is a nice, quiet, story to get everyone thinking about bed. It's eleven already."

The other three looked up in shock. The night had gone quickly.

Jack started a story about his flying days, and within a few minutes Gibbs felt Abby's weight shift against him. Smiling that she was asleep, he shifted so that he could put one arm around her and pull her to rest against his chest. Glancing down at Tony, who was sprawled across the pillows and quilt on the floor, he saw his eyes blinking as he attempted to stay awake.

He caught his dad's eye, and Jack laughed. "They're tuckered out, Son. We had better all hit the hay."

Gibbs spoke, "Tony, get up now and go upstairs to bed. It's late." Tony was so sleepy that he didn't even argue, but pulled himself up, placed the cushions and quilt on the chair, and left for his bed.

Kissing Abby lightly on the forehead, Gibbs moved out from under and shook her gently, "Abs, bedtime- time to get upstairs."

Abby's response was to mumble and try to burrow back to her previous position. Gibbs pulled himself off the couch and leaned down to pull her up, too. "Now, Abby," he commanded firmly, "you need to get up and head to bed."

She opened her eyes and scowled, but turned and headed up the stairs, too.

Jackson and Jethro spent a couple of minutes more straightening the living room before they, too, made their way to bed.


	7. Church

Church

The next morning, Sunday, the guests were lured down early by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Tony was thrilled with the menu, and sniffed the air appreciatively, "So that's where Boss learned how to make us pancakes."

The meal was more subdued, as everyone took a bit longer to completely wake, and the talking was quiet.

Jack set down his coffee cup and stood. "All right, I am heading for Church this morning, but will be home for lunch and to change, and then I want to spend the afternoon with Tony."

Tony's head snapped up and he looked from Gibbs to Jack. "Is that ok, Boss?"

Jethro nodded and added, "Absolutely, because Abby and I have something to do today, as well."

"We do?" Abby clarified, trying to wipe syrup from her nightgown front.

"That is correct." Gibbs smiled.

"Jack," Tony questioned, "may I accompany you to church?"

Before he could respond, Abby's hand went up in the air, "I want to go, too!"

Jack nodded in agreement, then looked pointedly at his son. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in resignation, "Fine, I'll go too."

Jack slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "What was I thinking? We'll be eating lunch at church today. It's potluck, and I've got a couple of dishes to take. After lunch we'll just come home and change and go on our merry ways."

The church was a small one, and one in which all of the members knew each other. Jack was greeted warmly, as was Jethro, and the parishioners embraced Tony and Abby because they belonged to Jack. The preacher spoke on forgiveness, and Tony leaned over to whisper to Abby, "Let's hope the Boss is listening. Otherwise, we're going to get it when we get back to Washington."

Abby giggled in response.

When the church service ended everyone headed to the fellowship hall where the lunch was to be served. All of the food was presented buffet style, and the room was filled with laughter and talk as people filled their plates. Tony met a leggy brunette in the section with the bread and she was receptive to his charm, and reciprocated with some charm of her own. They settled in a secluded corner of the hall. A couple of the older ladies cornered Abby and asked her about Washington, and she sat with them at lunch and graciously acted as a verbal tour guide. Jack and Jethro joined familiar faces and caught up with life at their table. Nearly an hour later, Jack motioned Jethro that it was time to go, and they started making their good byes.

Looking around, Jethro found Abby's location, and she looked up and met his gaze. He motioned for her to come, and then raised his shoulders to ask where Tony was. She gave him a- you know better than to ask- expression in reply and pointed across the room. Gibbs spotted Tony and shook his head in resignation. He spoke, "Dad, hang on and let me collect Tony. I should have known better than to turn him loose in here."

He made his way purposefully towards his senior field agent, and couldn't help feeling just a touch of pride. Tony was nice looking, and personable, and it wasn't difficult to understand why the ladies adored him. Tony had his back towards him, but the young lady looked up and saw Gibbs approach and shook Tony's arm, "Hey, your dad's coming over here."

Tony glanced up, saw Gibbs, and started to rise from his seat. Before he was standing completely he whispered, "Quick, write down you phone number and let me give you mine, also!" She did, and they said their good byes. Tony gave her a last look over his shoulder as he walked out to the car with Gibbs. She winked in response.

"Got her number, Boss," Tony grinned as they made their way to the outdoors.

Jethro shook his head in resignation.


	8. Jack and Tony

Jack and Tony

At home they all changed to more casual clothes. Gibbs and Abby decided they would go on a hike through a local park's nature trail, and Jack disappeared in the workshed and returned laden with fishing supplies.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Jack. "My dad and I went fishing once when I was about eight."

Jack smiled. "I know. Leroy told me, so I thought you might like to experience the sport as an adult. Come on. It's going to be up to us to catch supper!"

Tony followed to Jack's truck and climbed in, and Jack drove them several miles out of town to one of his favourite spots. It was tranquil and Jack was a good teacher. He ignored Tony's worries that he would do something to destroy the fishing equipment and overrode his worry that he wouldn't catch anything. Instead, he focused on explaining the different poles, showing Tony how to properly bait the hook, and demonstrating how to cast his line. The younger man turned out to be a quick learner. They settled back into two camp chairs and Jack asked Tony about work and his interests. Tony was just explaining what inter- agency cooperation meant when he felt an unmistakeable tug on his line.

"Uh, Jack, help me here- something hinky's going on with my line!"

Placing his hands over Tony's on the pole, Jack showed him how to reel in the fish and then how to unhook it and get it in the cooler. Tony was beaming with his accomplishment, and Jack slapped him on the back. "Leroy's going to be really proud of you, Son."

Tony's head swung and he met Jack's gaze, startled that the older man realized how much Tony needed the approval. Jack continued, "He thinks the world of you, too, Tony." Tony nodded but didn't speak, afraid that he would become emotional. The two men settled back and talked and laughed the afternoon away, but still managed to fill the cooler to the brim with their bounty.

Jack finally called a stop to the fishing, declaring that it was time to head home and clean the fish and get them ready for supper. They gathered the supplies and Tony stretched, surveying the setting and feeling satisfied with himself. It had been a great afternoon, and he appreciated getting to know Jack better.

At home Jack showed him how to clean the fish, and once more Tony turned out to be an apt student. First, though, Tony insisted that Jack had to take his picture with the jackpot, so that he could show Gibbs and Abby his masterpiece catch, intact. Jack was agreeable and the pictures turned out well.

It didn't take them long to have the fish cleaned and ready to cook. As they

washed their hands Tony asked, "How are we going to cook them?"

Jack considered the question, "Why don't we fry some and grill some? We could do half and half."

Tony thought it was a good idea, and both started preparations for the fish fry. Jack showed Tony how to make hush puppies while he started preparing cole slaw. By the time Abby and Gibbs returned, the meal was nearly ready.


	9. Jethro and Abby

Jethro and Abby

Gibbs and Abby had hiked through a state park which housed an animal refuge area. The day was a beautiful one, and the walk was as relaxing as it was physically demanding. The weather was crisp- not hot and not cold, and a few of the trees were sporting leaves just beginning to change colour. They stopped several times to investigate some wild herbs and a couple of plants neither one could define. As they walked they discussed a variety of addictions, because Abby pointed out that they were both addicted to caffeine.

Gibbs confided a bit about growing up in the area, and Abby discussed her own upbringing. The talk eventually segued to their first work assignment and progressed to some of the memorable ones they had encountered. They were comfortable with each other, and liked each other's company.

Eventually they came to the animal refuge area, and settled on a bench made from native trees. They were able to view beavers and squirrels and some ducks from their vantage point. A hiker approached and asked the time, and as he left, Abby remarked, "That looks like that guy I was seeing last year. You remember the..."

"Don't remind me," Gibbs interrupted.

"Well, I just meant that he looks like someone I would have gone out with last year, but I think I have better taste now."

"Your taste is not the problem, Abbs. The problem is that you don't know how to discriminate between the good guys and the dirt bags."

"That's up for interpretation, but anyway, I've already told you that won't happen again."

"No, it won't, but only because now you don't get to go off until either Tony or I have checked the guy," Jethro pointed out.

"You know, that's really embarrassing, if you want to know the truth, to have to tell someone who wants to spend time with me that he can't until he's practically been through a DNA screening, conducted in what is reminiscent of Gestapo tactics. I did learn something from that whole mess last year, and you could ease up, you know."

"Not going to happen, Abby-"

"How come you don't do the same thing with Tony's dates? It's not fair to me."

"It is fair. He hasn't picked out anyone like that Winston you chose last year, nor have his dates dragged him to murder sites, like what happened with Arlington. No, Tony has better discrimination skills than you do, plus he can handle himself in a bad physical situation."

Abby sighed in resignation. "Yeah, and it would be too time consuming to run checks on Tony's women. Major Mass Spec would be running into overdrive every day."

Gibbs laughed, stood up, and reached down to help her up.

"Come on, it's time to hit the trail again."

They followed the path leisurely, and were surprised that they had spent all of the afternoon on the walk.

"That was fun, Gibbs," Abby assured him, as they made their way to the car.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, smiling.

When they got home, supper was ready. Tony could barely contain himself until the blessing was finished to give an account of his fishing afternoon. He jumped up to personally show his picture with the catch. Abby smiled indulgently, and winked across the table at Jack. Gibbs gave Tony his undivided attention and his senior field agent enthusiastically chronicled the fishing trip, barely stopping to take a breath. Gibbs nodded and interrupted with a question here and there, until finally Tony got tired and rested.

Gibbs reached across the table and tapped him under the chin. Tony met his gaze immediately and Jethro said, "Hey, you did a great job today, Anthony I'm proud of you for taking on something you weren't sure about and then working until it turned into a success."

Tony beamed appreciatively and Jack interjected, "Plus, he's responsible for cooking all of the fish tonight, and if I do say so myself, the meal's delicious."


	10. Labor Day

Labor Day

Everyone agreed and the focus turned to the food again. Tony turned to Abby, "Did you get to see a lot of animals on the trail?"

"We saw a good many, but we weren't trying to be quiet on the walk, so that scared a lot of them away, no doubt."

Jack consoled her, "Well, the next time you go you'll get to see different kinds then you saw today."

"Does that mean we're invited back?" Tony eagerly asked Jethro.

"Back?" his boss exclaimed, "You weren't invited here in the first place, remember you..."

"That's enough, Son," Jack interrupted firmly, and Tony and Abby gratefully turned in his direction. "They have been wonderful guests and they are welcome back anytime. You shouldn't be mad at them because they called me themselves."

"Right, Boss, you know that you teach us to anticipate, so we..." Tony stopped abruptly when Gibbs levelled a glare on him.

"The problem is that you two deliberately went over my head. I had already told you no, so you called Dad."

"But," Abby spoke quickly, "we asked his permission."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not sure," Abby admitted, "but it's a good point."

Everyone laughed, even Jethro, and then he sobered and ordered, "You two look at me." They did, sheepishly, and Jack leaned forward in his seat, waiting to see what his son would do. "When I tell you no, then what I mean is no. Whether you like it or not is irrelevant to me. What is relevant is that you both know better than to disobey. It really disappoints me that you took matters into your own hands and wrangled your way here via devious means, and..."

Jack, wanting to make sure Abby and Tony were exonerated this time, interrupted, "They have gotten the point, Leroy. Next time, they'll use more discretion before they call me. Isn't that correct?"

Tony and Abby agreed immediately, glad that Jack was getting Gibbs to back off.

Jack continued, "Remember that time you wanted a Winchester for a Christmas present? I told you no, so you slipped around to your mom and asked her, and of course she didn't know about our prior..."

Jethro interrupted impatiently, "You're not helping here, Dad!"

Tony and Abby exchanged triumphant glances, then turned to Jack with beaming smiles of gratitude.

Gibbs realized that they'd gotten away with this one, but decided to let it go. Nevertheless, he narrowed his gaze again and spoke firmly, "Both of you look at me." They responded at once, and waited nervously as he continued. "You just used up your free passes for the next six months with this stunt. If you ever try anything like that again, you are going to very much regret it, and I can assure you that you will feel unpleasant repercussions for quite a while. Am I clear?"

"Got it, Gibbs," Abby answered quietly.

Tony joined her, "Crystal clear, Boss-"

They waited for him to continue, but he stopped at what had already been said. "I'm finished." Turning to Jack he complimented, "Dad, this is a great meal, and I appreciate it."

Tony and Abby exchanged stunned expressions. Gibbs was never lenient, and it was shocking to have him just threaten a repercussion rather than level one on them. They were quick to make the most of the moment. Conversation got back to normal.

The evening passed in the manner of the last two, and the four gathered again in the living room before heading to bed.

Abby assured Jack that they weren't tired when he suggested everyone hit the hay. Tony added, "It's ok because tomorrow we can sleep late. It's Labor Day, remember?"

Gibbs smiled knowingly and answered, "Yes, but I am staying until after lunch with Dad. You two are leaving at six tomorrow morning."

"What?" Abby exclaimed, horrified at the early wake up call.

"Right, you two are going to get an early start and make it home to Washington. I'll have you a list of chores I want to see that have been completed around the house before I get there tomorrow afternoon."

Tony and Abby looked at each other in shock. Abby narrowed her eyes and retorted, "That's not nice, not nice at all."

"Yeah, Boss," Tony added, "that's a little low. Anyway, I thought you said you were finished reaming us."

Jackson couldn't help but grin, and Gibbs remained unrepentant, "Now I am. Ok, bedtime, everyone-"

The next morning father and son waved good bye to the younger two, then meandered back into the kitchen for more coffee. Sitting at the worn table, they remained comfortably in each other's company for the next few hours. The awkwardness of their enforced estrangement had dulled, most definitely, and both of them wanted to avoid a repeat of the years of distancing themselves.

Finally Jethro stood and stretched and announced he needed to get on the road.

The two hugged good bye in the driveway, and Jack murmured, "You know, had those two followed rules and the chain of command, this weekend would have never occurred for us, Son."

"I do know that, Dad," his son agreed, "and think sometimes the chain of command is worth breaking."


End file.
